Kingdom Hearts III (Darthrai)
Kingdom Hearts III will be the final chapter in the "Xehanort Saga" of the Kingdom Hearts series, and was officially hinted at in the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. This article describes one user's idealized vision of how this future game could turn out, as developed for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the other two main series installments, Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Summons and Drive Forms return in this game. While Sora's Drive Forms are retained from Kingdom Hearts II and Kairi "inherits" these Drive Forms, Riku can switch to Dark Mode (from previous games), Light Mode, Void Mode or Duality Mode. The game also introduces a new gameplay mechanic, to be determined. Kingdom Hearts III also features an extensive post-game, slightly longer than that of Birth by Sleep, with various bosses and sidequests as Sora, Riku and Kairi "clean up" the remnants of the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed after defeating Xehanort. Sora, Riku and Kairi are the main playable characters, each with their own story. Sora is accompanied by Donald and Goofy, while Riku and Kairi have no companions. During the Last Episode, all three playable characters team up and can be switched between at will. Cloud is also playable if Seeds of Jenova is downloaded. Plot The game's storyline picks up after Kingdom Hearts 3D. Master Xehanort plots to harvest the light from the Princesses of Heart and cross it with the "XIII Darknesses" of his new Organization to create a new X-blade and plunge all worlds into eternal darkness. Riku (now a Keyblade Master) teams up with King Mickey and seeks to stop Xehanort in his tracks, but is easily manipulated and tormented by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness due to the shattered remnants of Ansem's darkness in his heart. Kairi is training as a Keyblade Apprentice under her friend and master Riku, but must also deal with Master Xehanort's attempts to harvest the light from her heart. Sora, meanwhile, reports his Mark of Mastery failure to Donald, Goofy and Yen Sid. Yen Sid informs Sora that the only way for him to become a Keyblade Master would be to defeat Xehanort for once and for all. Drive Forms COMING SOON Summons COMING SOON New Mechanic COMING SOON Worlds, Characters, Enemies (incomplete) Antagonists and bosses are in red. (Non-character Heartless, Nobody and Unversed bosses are not included in this list.) Worlds based on various external properties now owned by Disney, such as The Muppets, Marvel's The Avengers and Star Wars appear in the game. Main Party *Sora *Donald *Goofy *Kairi *Riku *Cloud Summons *Stitch *Peter Pan *Bambi *Snow White *Kuzco *Animal *Yoda *Spider-Man ''Kingdom Hearts III: Seeds of Jenova Some time after release, Square Enix and Disney Interactive announced a downloadable content package for the game, ''Seeds of Jenova, which takes place after the defeat of Xehanort and requires the main storyline to be cleared. In a plot loosely inspired by Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth takes control of the remnants of Xehanort's forces and plots to take control of all worlds and merge himself with the Lifestream. The DLC package adds a new episode to each world, cameos by other Final Fantasy VII characters such as Reno, and new superbosses, but most notably, it also adds Cloud to the party permanently as a fourth playable character. Category:Games